A Lost Beauty
by Freaky Krazer
Summary: SPOILERS for chapter 97!It wasn’t always like this. Akito, at one point, was a happy, loving, and gentle kid at one point of her life. She used to play around, get excited, and was nice to every single living thing in the world. STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Fruits Basket tear. I wouldn't be writing this fic, and continuing the manga if I owned it. Okay, this story is about Akito and Kureno's relationship when Akito was just a kid. MEGA SPOILER! THE NEXT SENTENCE IS A SPOILER! Akito is a girl alright? Though she does make a pretty hot dude, and most of my stories are focused on Akito being a man. Now, I have let go of my love for him…eh her….and made a fictional story of Akito's child hood. YES there was a point when Kureno liked Akito when she was just a kid.

_Italics_- someone's thoughts

(END OF DISCLAIMER)

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It wasn't always like this. Akito, at one point, was a happy, loving, and gently kid at one point of her life. She used to play around, get excited, and was nice to every single living thing in the world. Now, her life is nothing but a shattered dream…a cold mountain of ice hidden forever in the frigid darkness. There was no hope for Akito Sohma. Hope was lost forever when everyone knew…when Kureno knew…when Ren knew… that they can no longer hide her true self. The fact that she was a boy…was nothing but an imagination that soon scarred Akito's life.

(END OF ELABORATION)

"Kureno close your eyes!" Akito exclaimed playfully. The 5 year-old girl was playing with a weary and yet content 11-year old Kureno.

"Alright, alright," Kureno sighed. He smiled happily as he pretended he closed his eyes and yet he peeked so that he can find Akito faster. This way, the game can end. All the while, the ever hyper Akito would run around in the garden laughing hysterically, but would quiet down after she found a spot.

Then, the laughter ceased as Akito yelled somewhere, "I'm ready Kureno!"

_Finally!_ Kureno exclaimed in his mind. These games are too childish for the poor bird. He walked over to the tree 10 feet away from him. Behind the tree trunk, a head with black hair peered at him. Kureno decided to pretend he didn't know where she was. So he stopped walking and yelled, "Akito….where are you!"

Akito laughed silently, but enough for anyone nearby to hear. Kureno heard it and slowly made his way to the tree trunk. "I wonder who's in there," Kureno uttered playfully. He walked behind the tree trunk and found the small Akito. "Found you."

Akito jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh man! Can we play another game!"

The poor Kureno sighed. "I'm sorry Akito but I'm tired. You're all sweaty and we've been here for 5 hours straight. It's already pass sun down and Ren-sama might be looking for you already."

The little girl pouted, but went back to a smile as she said, "Okay. Then let's go back inside and you can read me stories!"

Kureno smiled. "Alright, but I'll have to ask Ren."

Akito nodded her head optimistically. She held out her right arm and hand, hinting that she wants to be carried.

"You were running around awhile ago. Don't you have enough energy to walk back inside?" Kureno asked lazily.

"Nope," she simply answered.

Kureno lightly chuckled at her reply, and then he carried her back inside her room in the Main House.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Before Kureno was going to read one of Akito's books to him, he went outside where Ren was walking towards Akito's room surprised that Kureno was there.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

Kureno gulped fearfully before he answered. "Can I stay with Akito for 1 more hour at least until she falls asleep?"

Ren smirked hearing his pitiful request. "No."

"Ren-sama Akito will cry if I don't!" Kureno protested.

"You shouldn't promise her things in the first place!" Ren retorted.

Kureno looked down sadly at the floor. "Can I say good night then?"

Ren didn't answer but left the scene by entering a different room, 2 doors beside Akito's….Akira's room (Akito's dad). Kureno shrugged and went back inside where an excited little girl lay on her bed covered in blankets except for her head. "You'll stay right Kureno?" Akito pleaded in a very cute voice. Her baby-ish face seemed irresistible, but Ren's orders had to be followed.

He put up a melancholic face and replied, "I'm sorry Akito, but Ren won't let me stay."

Akito's expression turned sorrowful and disappointed. It even made her cuter. "Oh okay," she whispered. Her pure black eyes were grief-stricken and her appearance became all of a sudden pessimistic.

Kureno walked to her side and sat on the bed. "I'm really sorry Akito. I wish I could stay." He hugged the little girl and the little girl hugged him back. Her soft body pressed against his as he soothed her back with his hands. "Good night." But Akito didn't respond. That's because she was already fast asleep in his arms with a smile on her adorable face. Then he placed her back onto the bed and looked at her again before he leaves. Her pale face shone its beauty as the rays of the moon struck her through the window. Right now, she's god dammed cute and adorable. But maybe when she grows up…she can grow to be the most beautiful girl he'll ever see. Too bad she'll have to pretend to be a man for the rest of her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Now Akito's beauty was hidden from everyone and her happiness long disappeared out of nowhere. She felt no love except when she's with Kureno and Shigure, but that was it and it was never enough. For her mother was always there to make sure she could ruin every bit of happiness in her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Disclaimer:** How do you like it? All of the things in here were spoilers for chapter 97 and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2: A melancholic story

Disclaimer: Here I am finishing up chapter 2 of my supposed to be one shot fic. LOL I'm such a complainer. Anyways, don't flame up on me if chapter 2 turned out to be so horrible because it's supposed to be one shot. By the way, I don't own Fruits Basket. If I do, I'd be filthy rich and continuing the manga instead of writing this fanfic. And if you guys noticed, the rating went up…sorry but there will be adult content FROM NOW ON in my story. Rated M for adult content, language, and all those Shigure madness (Shigure madness comes in chapter 3). Oh for those who don't read the Japanese manga…MEGA SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 97!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 2: A Melancholic Story

Kureno weakly smiled at Akito who was sleeping next to his side. His arms were wrapped around her, to assure Akito that he won't leave while she's asleep. He's always needed by Akito when she doesn't want to feel alone.

She seems so peaceful. Just like when she was a child, but now… everything is different. She…doesn't truly smile anymore. Everyday she would hold a grudge on life, her mom, and everybody. Having to know that her true identity has to be kept a secret…it hurt her so. What was worse was when she found out she was to die too soon. And everyday, she would await it slowly… Though her death approached slowly, Akito would feel the pain of every step it took. She would have a fever once in awhile and a case of malnutrition and a psychotic break down.

It was melancholic to watch her like this when she's awake. But Kureno saw something different while she slept.

As the clouds in the dark night sky parted to reveal a silver orb beaming brightly in the ebony sky, its rays of light pierced on Akito's skin through her open window, making her pale skin glow brilliantly in their gloomy room. Meanwhile, Kureno watched her in a dazzling smile seeing her like this. He too was exposed to the moon light but all he could do is gaze at the wonderful, and yet temporary, moment of beauty on Akito.

He caressed her cheek lovingly, but Akito was not a heavy sleeper. She was awoken by the caress and her eyes opened wearily. Unlike her usual way of waking up, Akito didn't have a cold stare. Instead, her eyes seemed gentle and calm. However it was approached with an unwelcoming statement. "It's still…night…" she yawned in an irritated tone. "Why did you wake me up?"

Kureno smiled at her, still caressing her cheek, and replied, "I didn't mean to…"

Akito didn't respond. She just hugged him loosely and was falling back to sleep. Kureno pulled her closer and slept to, thinking about the times, old times… However, even in his dreams he wondered why he could still think about Akito the way she WAS. It was the past. He should get over it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Flash back: the day Akito's dad dies and her gender is revealed, my version)

Akito's tears were slithering on her as she failed to hold them back. Her father died…Akira died…he was probably the only parent she'll ever have for her mother is just a bitch who can't take care of her own daughter in a proper way.

_Why am I crying? I knew he was going to die someday. They said he was severely sick. I knew what that meant…why am I crying? Momma said it would be the weakest thing to do…She said crying was a waste of time that destroys your pride…why am I crying? She said that only girls do it…_ She wept furiously as she hugged her knees up to her chest, sitting on a shadowy corner.

Behind the door of her lonely room, she could hear hurried footsteps. But she couldn't tell if it was more than one person…She did know they were in a hurry to get in.

The Shoji screen slid open faster than lightning and appeared Ren, glaring at Akito with a hint of tears on her cheeks. "Are you crying!" Ren yelled. "I told you only girls do it! YOU'RE WEAK! SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL STOP CRYING!" She ran to Akito and slapped her on the face multiple times. Each time, her cheek got redder and small droplets of blood came out of her lip. The pain made the crying worse.

"I SAID STOP CRYING!" Her final blow sent Akito to the floor. Later on, Kureno and two maids arrived.

"Ren-sama, stop doing this to Akito!" he shouted. The maids came to Akito's side and took a look at Akito's bruises and cuts. Kureno took a glance at Akito and he gasped. "Ren-sama, leave her alone! You can't just vent your anger out on the kid!"

Ren was about to say something to Kureno, but she heard Akito's feminine voice softly mutter, "Leave…me…alone."

Ren was about burst. "What…did you…say?"

Akito didn't answer.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID…YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Still no answer…

She slowly walked to her side… "You're so weak…" She kicked Akito in her abdomen. The two maids were aghast and didn't move while Kureno tried to hold her back. But Ren was too strong and was able to push him aside. Ren kept kicking hardly at Akito. Tears swelled in Ren's eyes. She was blinded by them and kicked Akito lower into her body and soon almost to her neck.

Meanwhile, Akito screamed in agony and sometimes yelled, "STOP IT!" while she sobbed hopelessly. Then Ren, by accident, kicked her in the mouth. More and more blood came out of her mouth. The floor was now stained with a splatter of dark red liquid and her face was stained with crimson as more and more poured out from her nose and mouth. Continuously, blood flowed never ending.

Finally, Ren stopped. "It's all your fault why he died…All your fault!" More and more of her tears swelled in her small dark eyes. "You're so weak!" Then, she abruptly blurted out the secret she's been keeping from Akito her whole life, "NO WONDER WHY YOU'RE BORN A GIRL!"

Akito became wide eyed, the maids were bewildered, and Kureno was horror-struck. Who knows what Akito will do? All her life she thought she was a boy, but what now that she found out she was a girl?

Ren left the scene ordering the maids to come with her.

Kureno ran to Akito's side taking out a piece of cloth from his pocket. He placed it on Akito's bleeding mouth and nose. He cleaned her wound slowly and said, "Akito let me take you to Hatori's office." His napkin was now soaked with red and he noticed that while he was cleaning up, a tooth lay on the floor. It was obviously taken out when Ren kicked her or when she was sent to the floor.

However, Akito refused and stayed on the ground weeping.

"Is she alright?" a familiar voice asked from the entrance of the room.

Kureno turned his head to see Shigure standing near the doorway looking sadly at Akito. "Why weren't you here to help me?"

Shigure turned his back to leave, but stood still one more time, "She needed to know who she truly is, Kureno. We can't hide it from her forever." He left the scene, abandoning Kureno to deal with Akito's wrath.

Kureno was stunned with fear when he realized that Shigure just revealed to Akito that they knew about the secret way before she did. He cursed Shigure's carelessness……or did he do it on purpose? Shigure's always jealous of Kureno because Kureno was Akito's favorite.

Akito glared in disbelief at Kureno. She sat up starting coldly at him. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Akito, I-…" Kureno stammered.

"YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" she screamed.

Akito stood up. "YOU THINK I'M STUPID!"

She ran to the portion of her room where her bed and cabinets and dressers were located. She quickly took out all of her toys, childish objects, and lotions and fragrances she got from Shigure and other people and threw them on the floor. One by one, she would either smash it to the floor if it was fragile, tear it apart if it was tear-able, threw it on the walls with all her might if it was hard to destroy, and stepped on it if it didn't hurt. Akito stepped on something made of porcelain to destroy it and her foot got injured with blood spilling again.

"AKITO STOP!" Kureno demanded frightened.

Akito fearlessly took some kind of a hard toy Kureno gave her when she was 3 and smacked it at Kureno's face as hard as she can. "YOU BASTARD! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME ABOUT IT!" Akito cried out. Her eyes were red with tears. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? STUPID! YOU MUST BE PRETTY FUCKED UP THEN! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THAT BITCH! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HER! YOU'RE ALL LIKE HER!"

Kureno fell to the ground with a big bruise and small cut on his cheek a little surprised at the language and called him that. All of a sudden, Akito passed out in front of him and he caught her with his arms.

"You could've told me Kureno!" she cried falling asleep. Kureno too was struck by tears and hugged her tightly. She was tired of screaming, getting hurt, feeling pain, going through tantrums, and she had a lot of cuts and bruises and most likely lost a lot of blood. Once he was sure she was sleeping, Kureno carried her to Hatori's office for some patching up and told one of the servants to clean up her room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Continuation of Flash back)

Kureno practically stomped to him when he saw Shigure. "You dumb ass! Why did you tell her we knew!"

Shigure looked sadly at Kureno not answering. Finally, after a few seconds he said, "I love Akito. I don't want to hurt her…"

"Well you did!" he yelled.

"I know I did Kureno, but at least it hurt you…"

Kureno was awed. _What…did…he mean?_

Ever since that day, everything was lost. Akito was lost. She wasn't herself anymore. Everything seemed too morbid for her. Her heart was lost, her smile was lost, her soul was lost…everything beautiful about her was lost. It was just a melancholic story.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: So what did you think? I know it was pretty short, but it gets longer. OH and if there are areas where I need improvement, please say something about it! Chapter 3 might not come in a long time since I am working on another fanfic. So you guys have to wait!


	3. Chapter 3:love, seduction and confusion

Disclaimer: Welcome to chapter 3! More on our Shigure madness and this will be definitely rated M! Anyways I thank you everyone for your sympathy over Akito and hatred over Ren. Love ya guys for that! NO there aren't any lemons….or are there? HEHE, read to find out! Oh and um can the Junishi hug Akito and NOT transform? Can I tell you how much I hate writing this chapter? I don't like writing about Shigure's madness. It creeps me out, but I have to in order to spread out the plot. Eh, I am embarrassed to say this but warnings for a lemon occurring with Shigure in here. The lemon was written by my friend since I suck at lemons.

**_Bold italics_** when a flash back occurs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3: Love and Seduction and Confusion

Shigure was delighted to be able to have Akito all to himself without Kureno being there. In fact, he managed to sleep with her too. Luckily Kureno has a different room if Akito doesn't want him.

He looked over to his side where the sleeping Akito lay on the floor with him. Her pale head was sticking out and her masculine black hair had small strands covering part of her eyes.

He could still remember it clearly. The night that they had made love….Well it wasn't really love making…it was more of a…pleasurable intercourse. Though it was shameful they only got to this point right now despite the fact that they had intimate connections before.

(**A/N Please read:** There used to be a lemon here, but I took it out. My friend wrote a lemon for this chapter, but after 2 days of reading this whole fic, the lemon creeped me out! So I took it off. Sorry all you hentai people! Oh and if you're wondering why Akito makes a big deal over her night with Shigure, let's just say he didn't go easy on her!)

Shigure got up and got his clothes. He dressed himself and got ready to leave. It was past dawn and almost 6:00 am. He has to get out of here before Kureno catches them. It would have been awkward to be found naked with Akito on the floor with nothing to cover themselves, not to mention the mess they made.

Once he got out of her room and into the hallways leading to the exit, Kureno was walking rather sleepily towards the direction of where Shigure came from. He didn't notice the Inu. He's eyes were still a little weary. Shigure almost wondered why Kureno-kun was awake. He wasn't the rooster anymore. The habit of waking up early should die by now.

Before Kureno could reach or notice him, Shigure took a turn to the corridors on his left that lead to the back of the Main House.

Kureno thought he saw someone a few feet away from him, but his sleepy eyes weren't helpful. When he rubbed his eyes and yawned, that someone disappeared. Then, he kept on going towards Akito's room. Last night, she had told him to leave the room and he did. He expected her to call him in a few minutes, or hours, or so, but she didn't.

He slid open the Shoji and found a naked Akito sleeping on the floor. "What the…" Kureno gasped. He ran to her side, noticing a few torn bandages beside her. "Akito-san! Wake up!" he exclaimed.

Akito just shifted to turn away from Kureno, getting more sleep.

"Akito-san!" Kureno shook her shoulders.

She sat up quickly brushing off Kureno's hands and looked fiercely at him. "What do you want!"

Kureno was lost at words staring at Akito's bear chest. "Eh…"

Akito relaxed his expression and slowly looked at where Kureno was looking at to find herself completely naked. She quickly covered her chest with her arms, hugging herself tightly and her thighs closed up, leaving no space between. Her face turned to him angry, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! GET ME SOMETHING TO WEAR!"

Kureno stood up alerted. He turned his head sideways looking for the closest garment available. He found Akito's robes scattered on the floor near the foot of her bed. He ran to it and snatched it. He went back to Akito's side and handed her the clothes. Then, he turned around to let her dress herself. Behind him, he could hear Akito getting dressed.

"These won't do," Akito whispered.

He turned around a little shocked. She wears those clothes everyday, what's so wrong………. "Oh I see," he shyly replied. Kureno noticed that Akito needed new bandages to hide her breasts, for its form was bulging on her robes. "I'll go to Hatori's office and see if he has new ones."

Kureno, forgetting that it was early in the morning, ran through the whole of the Main House, causing a racket and running around to find Hatori. Finally he got to his destination, but it was locked due to the early time. He decided to go to Hatori's room instead which was next to his office. Kureno knocked loudly, "HATORI!"

The door slowly opened as Hatori appeared rubbing his right eye with his knuckle wearing a yukata over pajamas. As he appeared closer to the rising sun's light, Kureno noticed that Hatori still had bed hair and a sleepy face.

"What are you doing here so early Kureno-kun?" he asked frustrated.

Kureno explained to Hatori about how he found Akito this morning on the floor naked and how she needs new bandages.

Hatori nodded his head, "Did you see Shigure before you went in there?"

Kureno was appalled. _Why did he ask? _"Umm, no, why?"

Hatori sighed and turned away from Kureno after handing him a roll of white linen-like cloth. "Shigure came over last night to talk with Akito-san."

Kureno became uneasy. He doesn't like it when Shigure and Akito spend some time alone. He would usually do something or say something to Akito that doesn't have anything to do with good deeds.

"I think you might want to hurry back to Akito-san," Hatori alluded.

"Huh?"

"Akito-san gets these ideas whenever she is alone. I don't want her to get a horrible idea right now, especially since Shigure is a suspect as to what might have happened to Akito," he added.

Kureno nodded his head. "Thanks again." He ran, again, back to Akito's room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The former rooster was filled with nervous-ness and fear as he saw Akito kneeling in the center of her room, with her robes loose on her shoulders, as she hugged her self tightly with her long fingers digging deep into her arms. There was a hint of red on her skin. Akito had her back facing Kureno so he couldn't see the look on Akito's eyes. He scampered to her side, dropping the roll of bandage. He snatched her hands away from her grasp with all his strength and looked at her eyes with his. "Akito-san, don't do that to yourself!"

She eyed him with those black, mortified, and psychotic look. She struggled as she tried to get her hands away from the clutches of Kureno.

Finally she became passive and fell onto Kureno's arms crying.

"What happened?" he asked pitifully.

She kept sobbing and muttering. Kureno hugged her tightly to comfort her. "It's alright Akito-san. I am here."

"I am so weak!" she yelled with pure hate. Akito used her 'male' voice to shout it out.

Kureno stared at her wonderingly.

"If….if…" her voice became high pitched again and disdainful. "If I wasn't weak, I could've stopped him!"

_Him………she must be talking about Shigure-nisan._ "Akito-san, are you talking about Shigure?"

Akito didn't reply but continued weeping.

Kureno let go of Akito and put his grip on Akito's arms where there were a few cuts. "We'll need to let Hatori-san take a look at these," he said emotionlessly.

"No…" she mumbled.

"Akito…"

She knelt up in front of him, "NO!"

"Akito…"

Before Kureno could continue what he was saying, a very hard smack at his face sent him lying on the floor.

"IF I DON'T WANT TO…I DON'T WANT TO!"

She turned frantically around to find the roll of bandages she needed. She quickly took it and wore off the top part of her loose robe, revealing her half naked. Then she quickly opened up a strip and started rolling it around her upper chest to the bottom of her stomach rather swiftly.

Kureno was able to stand up, noticing that Akito was doing fine by her own. He placed the palm of his hand on his cheek, feeling a slight sting of pain. He noticed it was bruised badly and could find traces of a very tiny scab on it. _Did she smack me or what?_

Meanwhile, Akito finished binding herself and put on her robes appropriately instead of loosely.

"What did Shigure do to you?" Kureno asked suddenly. "Did he rape you?"

Akito looked at him. "Would it be rape if I asked for it?" she retorted.

He was dismayed hearing Akito say, _"I asked for it."_

"You really did?"

She turned away, trying to yield tears. Akito looked sadly upon herself, "At first, I didn't want him to…" Her voice started to sound shaky as the sound of tears made its way through her pale face. "WHY AM I CRYING? IS IT BECAUSE I AM WEAK? I SHOULDN'T BE CRYING! IN THE END I ENJOYED IT ANYWAYS! WHY AM I CRYING?"

Kureno could only wish that Ren had never taught Akito the word, weak. "Akito-san, you should…-"

"IT'S BECAUSE I AM A GIRL RIGHT? ISN'T THAT WHY HE DID THAT TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?" She dug her nails on her wrists, but Kureno couldn't see it since she was facing the direction opposite of him. She was so afraid and petrified that seeing her blood starting to come out kind of soothed the pain.

Kureno sighed and looked sadly at her. "None of this is your fault Akito…" He tried to sound as calm as he can.

"I HATE MEN! I HATE WOMEN! I HATE EVERYTHING! I WISH I COULD JUST DIE! BUT WASN'T I BORN TO DIE? WHY CAN'T LIFE TAKE ME NOW WHEN I WANT IT?" She screamed and cried and more of the dark crimson came out from her wrists as her nails got in deeper.

He placed himself on her back and held her tightly wrapping his arms around her. Kureno cried too. He didn't exactly know why. All he knew was Akito did not deserve a life like this. He continued hugging her and letting the tears flow. "Akito-san, I care for you deeply. Don't hurt yourself." He placed his head on her shoulder, taking a look at her arms and wrists. With a sudden urge, Akito let go her of her hands and let the blood flow out. Kureno covered the wound with his own hands, letting go of her waist. He could feel the warm liquid try to flow through.

Then, he saw the remains of the roll of bandage next to Akito and quickly let go of Akito and took it. He backed away from Akito and walked around her. He knelt right in front of where she sat crying to herself. Next, Kureno wrapped Akito's bleeding cut with the last piece of cloth. He was fortunate she only did that to one wrist. There was only one small piece of it left and he doubt it would hold the blood much longer. He made up his mind to call Hatori without telling Akito.

"Akito-san I'm going to be back soon alright? I just need to get something."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Hatori I need your help again!" Kureno exclaimed. Hatori who is now in his 'doctor' outfit sitting on a swivel chair near his desk looked at him with a monotone expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Akito's bleeding!"

Hatori could sense the panic in Kureno's eyes. He knew Kureno is not talking about her period. Hatori grabbed his equipment and hurried off to Akito's room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kureno was hesitant to open the door while Hatori was behind him. _How would Akito react if she notices that I brought Hatori with me?_ But he couldn't just stand there. Akito is bleeding. He can't just stand there.

In the matter of impatience, the doctor stepped ahead of him and slid the door open. Inside Akito was lying down on the floor with her robes, again, loosely hanging on her as her hands were spread out on the floor. Kureno could see the bandages around her wrist soaking wet.

Hatori did his "thing" and patched Akito up. However, she was unconscious due to blood loss and was sleeping on her bed. After that, Hatori put some ointment on the bruise on Kureno's cheek.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It's been 4 hours and Akito finally woke up, but she was reluctant to talk at all and temporarily became a mute. A maid sent her some food, but she just threw it on the floor. Kureno tried to use 'his' ability to persuade Akito, but he got another slap on the face. Then it was chosen for her to be left alone, while Kureno watches her from outside her room peering through the slightly open Shoji screen.

Once Akito was leaning her body on the sill of her window, she observed from above, seeing the 'Inside' isolated. The whole time, she knew Kureno was just there watching her, but she'd like to make him think she didn't know, especially since her back was always facing him.

All through her mind she was thinking about last night. How it happened. Why it happened. It was just confusing and giving her a break down. But why was it so surprising to her? _Shigure and I have been ALMOST like that before. Why am I shocked when it actually happened?_ Before she could stop it, Akito cried, again. This time it wasn't not because of aggravation, but because of perplexity of things.

Speaking of perplexity…….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Flashback from chapter 101 in Furuba manga…SPOILER WARNINGS…don't skip this part)

_**Thirteen (or was she 9?) year old Akito went outside to her porch where Shigure was sitting. She walked up to him, wearing a cute red kimono. He was young and handsome then, and Akito always admired him in a way that attracts her to him. Once she was next to him, she asked in a curious innocent voice, "Shigure-ni do you like me?"**_

_**Shigure looks at her strange, and then he puts up this romantic smile. After that, he stands up, walks out into Akito's garden leading to a bush of Tsubakis and plucked one out. He walked back to her, with a red Tsubaki on his hand. Shigure handed it to her. Akito accepted it. Then he reached out his other hand for her other one. Carefully, he placed his mouth right next to her ear, "I think of you more than anything or anyone else." Next thing he does, he kisses her gently on her small girlish cheeks. Akito who was standing on the elevated porch, short and small, and Shigure standing on the soil of her garden (which was in a lower level than her porch) stood taller than Akito. She blushed slightly, feeling a sudden bliss.**_

"_**I love you."**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Akito once again, shredded uncontrollable tears. Yes, she knew it. She knew from the bottom of her very heart that Shigure felt this twisted love for her. But why the bewilderment?

Why?

_Why?_

Everything in her mind, echoed a _Why?_

If everyone knew "why", there wouldn't be a curse in the first place, for they would know the reason why it happened so they would've found a counter for it.

If every one knew "why", Ren would find a way to travel back into time and made sure Akito was a boy.

If everyone knew "why", Akito wouldn't be so weak so she'd know what to improve on.

If only, everyone knew…..

If……

Now the word "if" repeated itself in her irritated brain.

If only, if only…_I wasn't so weak!_

Akito's thinking got deep. _Why am I afraid of death IF it can just bring me peace? What if death can finally put an end to this nonsense? _The thought of a blade piercing her pale skin gave her an idea…suicide. If she was too weak for everything, why not run away? The weak cannot survive in the cruel world. _The weak must die! I know… at dinner, I'll ask Kureno to bring me some steak to eat so I'll need a knife…this would be interesting…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(8 hours and 45 minutes later)

Kureno was not happy. It's already 7 pm and Akito remained to be a mute. She can't stay silent for the rest of her life! She hasn't eaten either. His apprehensiveness is killing him. _Damn why does Shigure have to do this to her!_

Right now, he ignored this and went to the nearest servant and told her to prepare dinner, but before he let her go, he told her to stay where she was and he'll be right back. _Maybe Akito will eat something she'd like. She always gets food planned by Hatori-san._ He knocked on the door, but before hearing an answer, he welcomed himself in. Akito was still leaning on the sill of her window. "Akito what would you like to eat for dinner?"

Akito was planning to ask him for a steak once the food was finished, but she guesses he wants 'it' early. (When I mean it, I mean not the food). "I want a steak," she answered.

"A steak?" he asked a little surprised. "Do you want a steak knife with it so you can eat it easily?"

_Stupid boy!_ She smirked, "Of course."

_**A Small Prayer**_

**_Lyrics & composition: Ritsuko Okazaki, from the Fruits Basket soundtrack_**

_**Now let's all gather**_

_**Enjoying the company we share**_

_**Our tears will dissolve into thin air**_

_**As we drink up this good love and life**_

_**drinkin up all this good love and life**_

_**Drinkin up all this wonderful love and life**_

_**Sei ippai datta ichinichi ni**_

_**Sayonara to arigatou**_

_**Waratte oemashou**_

_**Sore wa chiisa na inori **_

_**Haru, hana saki, midori moeru koro**_

_**Donna namida mo, hora, kaze ni nagasarete ku**_

_**drinkin up all this good love and life**_

_**Drinkin up all this wonderful love and life**_

**A/N: If you want the Fruits Basket Manga scans for the flashback in chapter 101, please e-mail me.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Disclaimer: I'll have you know again that lemon was written by my good friend Leceline. No, that's not her real name, just a pen name. OOOOOOO please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: Sympathetic

Disclaimer: Wasn't the last chapter just horrible? LOL I thought so. Well I don't own Fruits Basket, blah, blah, blah. Okay so far, EVERYONE felt bad for Akito after reading the chapters. YES my plan has succeeded! Anyways, welcome to chapter 4, and more of the drama is revealed.

**MidnightStar128** – Oh I see. Thanks for your correction!

**Haruko Sohma** – Thank you for your wonderful compliment and yes I was embarrassed to write chapter 3. It was so intense!

**Kouseki Yume** – DON'T DIE! I JUST UPDATED!

**666loser666** – I LOVE AKITO-SAN TOO! LOL I have this weird anime krush on him when I still thought he was a guy, but when I found out his TRUE gender, I almost committed suicide. And yes I feel sorry for Kureno. I always make him the victim of Akito's smackings! I believe chapter 97 is in volume 12. I think… Nice screen name by the way.

**T-c3** – Thank you for your review and it's nice to know that a respectable author like you enjoyed my story! And I thought it was a terror struck horror (my story I mean). Oh and please update chapter 2 of your sequel! And I am sorry to say this, but Akito commits suicide! Yes I can't imagine that either, but oh well, I wanna end this bloody story!

**LMFAO I AM GOING TO TAKE OUT THE LEMON IN MY FICTIONAL STORY! IT IS GIVING ME NIGHTMARES! I AM SORRY LECELINE BUT THE LEMON YOU WROTE CREEPED ME OUT!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter 4: Sympathetic

(Flashback to when Akito was 5, my version)

**_The sound of a music box opening as a gentle melody filled the whole room (if you want to know how the melody of the music box goes, imagine the song Fragments of Memories from FF8). A little girl lay down sickly on her futon. She had caught one of those fevers again. Not only that, she had open the door to her garden, letting the breeze in despite the fact of Hatori's protests._**

**_Akito longed to go outside. Not here, resting like a weak runt not having the strength to even move her eyes. She was still a child, a strong, energetic child._**

_**Akito gazed lovingly at the music box sitting on the floor by her futon. It was a music box she found somewhere in the Main House. She asked Ren if she could keep it, but all she got was a slap on the face and a no. However, the music box looked too pretty for the feminine side of Akito to ignore. It was a silver ornamented box with decorations of flowers and angels carved on it. At one millimeter of a lift from the lid, a soft tune would come out of it. It would always relax Akito from her troubles.**_

_**Suddenly, a knock from the door is heard. Akito immediately closed the lid of the musical box and hid it under her pillow.**_

_**The door slid open, and came Kureno. "Akito? I thought I heard something in here." The rooster observed her surroundings. No sign of a music box that he had heard from outside.**_

**_She shook her head, "I didn't hear anything Kureno-kun."_**

_**Kureno saw a bulging form under her pillow with the shape of a cube. (her pillow isn't really that big).**_

"_**Akito-san, are you lying?"**_

_**She shook her head, those dark eyes looking guilty.**_

"_**Then what's that under your pillow?" he pointed at a soft white pillow lying on her futon.**_

_**Akito pretended there's nothing suspicious. "There's nothing under there."**_

_**Kureno seemed shocked since this was the first time Akito lied to him. Then, he walked over to her side and squatted down near her futon and grabbed the pillow up from where it was. A silver music box is revealed. "There surely is nothing under there."**_

_**Akito's cheeks went rosy. "I'm sorry Kureno-kun, but I want to keep it!" Her eyes were teary. But that's what happens when a small child doesn't get what she wants. Akito's small babyish face gave a cute expression that looked sad and lonely.**_

**_Kureno knew what Akito was trying to do and she was ALMOST successful. "Hmm, isn't that the music box Ren-sama didn't want you to keep?"_**

_**There was a sense of alert in her face. "PLEASE KURENO-KUN! DON'T TELL HER!"**_

"_**But Akito-…"**_

**_She fell on her knees and her arms were frantically grasping Kureno. "KURENO-KUN IF SHE FINDS OUT, SHE'LL SMASH IT! BUT I WANT TO KEEP IT! ALL MOMMY GIVES ME ARE TOYS THAT I DON'T LIKE. PLEASE! YOU REMEMBER WHEN SHIGURE-NI GAVE ME A DOLL? REMEMBER WHEN SHE TORE IT APART? PLEASE DON'T TELL HER!" Akito didn't even notice she was crying for one simple music box._**

_**Kureno gave an exasperated sigh and took a good look at it. Is it that important to Akito?**_

"_**Please?" Akito's eyes were beaming at him mercifully.**_

_**He finally gave in, "Alright Akito-san. I won't tell. But you know it's not the right thing to do."**_

_**She nodded her head. "I know Kureno-kun, but just this once?"**_

But it happened more than once. There were lies that Akito didn't even know she was hiding. And as she grew up, more and more lies grew into her life, but now….she's putting an end to it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The servant had just brought in the food, with the steak knife. _Kureno-kun is so stupid,_ thought Akito. She made sure the Shoji screen was closed and that no one was watching her from outside. After that, Akito led herself out in her garden.

Everything seemed peaceful. It was night time when the crickets would make sounds, fireflies made their appearances around the flowers, and the stars lit up the dark world for everybody to see.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kureno was still confused on why Akito would suddenly want to eat a steak. She never liked eating meat. What gave her this sudden craving? Everything seemed so suspicious. _I should go check on her._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Akito plunged the knife on her left wrist as she finished her other one. It was complete, she has two slits in each wrist and the blood flowed rather quickly. Everything in her sight started to go black and all the noises of the night drowned as Akito became passive. She fell on her knees and more and more blood drew.

Far from her ears, a faint screaming could be heard, "AKITO-SAN!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Flashback when Ren saw Akito's music box, my version. The music box is just a made up story, so don't think it's from the manga.)

"**_WHAT JUNK IS THIS?" Ren threw the fragile music box aiming at Akito's head with some of her strength._**

**_Akito had a thick scab on her tiny head. She rubbed the injury with the palm of her hand, trying to stop the pain flowing. She sobbed not because of the agony that she is feeling but the only feminine thing she got to keep was destroyed, again. "NO!"_**

"_**What did you say?" Ren inquired impatiently. She sent another blow to Akito's cheek. Kureno, who was always there to watch over Akito, again went to the usual panic. He marched down to Akito's side.**_

**_Kureno cradled Akito to his arms and tried to soothe her out of her crying._**

"_**Kureno-kun she found it! She broke it again!" Akito cried.**_

"_**I'm sorry Akito-san," was all he could say. Akito leaned herself on his chest, crying to herself to self-soothe. Kureno could feel a warm red liquid stain his shirt as Akito's forehead lay on him.**_

"_**I hate her! Nothing's ever good enough for her! I try so much to impress her! But all she does is hit me!" Akito yelled. Kureno was just glad Ren wasn't nearby. She would've killed Akito if she heard this. "Why Kureno-kun!" Akito demanded.**_

_**Kureno sighed and lied, "I don't know." Actually, it's because Ren wants Akito to be a real boy, but she's a girl. However Kureno does not dare to say that to Akito.**_

_**With her soft voice, her tears dried up and whispered, "I wish I could become a bird like you Kureno-kun, so I can fly away from everything. I wouldn't have to cry everyday or hide myself everyday."**_

**_He wanted to say something to talk her out of what she had just wished. If she kept wishing this, it would get into her head and a new obsession hidden from Ren arrives. Everyone knows that's not good._**

"_**Akito-san, if you fly away from here then I would be left alone in this place," Kureno challenged.**_

"_**Then you can become a bird too Kureno-kun," Akito stated happily.**_

**_Oh great, Kureno is just making it worse. "Eh, Akito-san. There are other people who don't want you to fly away. You can't just leave them behind can you?"_**

_**Akito looked sorrowful. "I guess not," she admitted.**_

"_**Besides, flying away from problems isn't the best way to solve them right?"**_

_**She nodded her head smiling.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(in Akito's room….currently, Akito's not in her room)

Kureno was speechless. Right after his discovery of Akito's suicide attempt, Hatori managed to make it in time to take care of Akito right before the ambulance arrived. Now, she's hospitalized due to blood loss and the veins on her wrists were damaged by the knife too.

_God I was so stupid to fall for that! After what had happened, I actually gave her a knife. Hatori-san must think of me as an idiot!_

Out of nowhere, Hatori appears next to him. "Let me guess Kureno-kun. You fell for her plan and handed her a knife thinking it's for her dinner."

Kureno looked down guiltily. His eyes shook in horror and his face was pale white.

Hatori sighed. "Kureno, I understand that you didn't mean for any of this to happen, but you have to be really careful about everything you do. Especially with Akito."

He was surprised. Kureno expected Hatori to put up his "I'm so pissed at you" expression. Instead, he got a lecture.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind them, "I see the _brat_ finally had the courage to do it."

Hatori and Kureno turned around in terror as the devil came to appearance. Ren is there with an evil smirk on her face.

Kureno shrugged nervously to Hatori. He definitely did not want Ren in the scene right now. "Ren-sama please-…"

"Please what? This isn't the right time for me to comment on what had happened?" She asked in a hostile tone. "Is it so wrong to point out that she's done something wise in her life?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Disclaimer READ THIS OR DIE:** No this isn't the last chapter. I am trying as hard as I can to end this story very early. If you ask why I am trying to end it, it's because I am running out of ideas to write about this whole piece of crap. Plus I am getting bored. Next chapter will be the last chapter (thank god). Unless my creativity comes back and I am able to think up of a plan to make it longer. But that is unlikely. Or, if you guys can think up of GOOD reasons why I should extend this story further, I'll do my best to continue it. But for now, I am trying to end this story.


	5. Chapter 5: The Joy of Living finale

**Disclaimer:** **Ah this is the last chapter FOR REAL**. Yep this is the last chapter. Though this is the second fic I wrote, this the FIRST fic I am able to finish. The first fic I wrote, Love is a Variable of Life (originally titled, Consequences of Love), is still current and I want it to go as far as 22 chapters. But this one will have to make ends meet. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL! Sorry this chapter took too long, I was updating chapter 9 and 10 of my other story.

**Kouseki Yume** – Yes Akito deserves love right now. Here is the update you've been waiting for and the last one you'll ever get. Unless you read my other fic, Love is a Variable of Life.

**Haruko Sohma** – No problem, this story doesn't even have a plot anyways. Oh and please update your fic soon!

**T-c3 **– I really don't know what to say after what had happened in the e-mail.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 5: The Joy of Living (finale)**

Akito had gotten back from the hospital. She was sicker than ever. Her case of malnutrition went up and her relationship with Ren got worse. Not even Kureno could help her. Hatori was worried that she can die SOON. To make matters worse, Akito refuses to eat, again.

Kureno sat next to Akito where she was lying down on her bed (nope not a futon). He looked at her sadly, "Akito-san, why won't you talk? You won't do anything anymore. It scares me."

Akito was silent, and passive.

"Do you really blame me for saving your life Akito-san?" Kureno asked desperately.

When Akito didn't respond again, Kureno sighed and thought of something. But nothing came to his head.

Suddenly, a strange flash back comes to him. "Do you remember Akito-san? When you were a little kid, we'd used to play hide and seek in your garden. Everyday we did just that. Seldom, we would sit in your garden and talk about birds, life, and many things…"

The figure beside him is still reluctant to answer.

Kureno's eyes were filled with joy as he retold the story of their childhood. "You were just a little girl then. Every night you would ask me with those cute little eyes to tell you a story before you go to bed. And during times when you'd get beaten up, you'd always hug me tightly and ask me not to leave…"

That seemed to have caught her attention. That's because Akito sat up glaring at Kureno. She really didn't want him to continue.

The former rooster's expression became dismal and yet he was smiling. "You can try to be happy you know."

Finally, Akito had had it. She slightly raised her voice and said harshly, "What do you know! You're not cursed anymore! You know nothing of what I go through everyday! And what use is being happy when you know that all of it will be gone and forgotten. IT'S A MEANINGLESS EFFORT!"

Kureno knew that he isn't supposed to defy Akito, but since Kureno is careless many times, he countered a very wise speech. With a calm voice he replied, "To you it may be pointless Akito-san, but think about it. If you live your life the way you want it to, the way that makes you happy, a priceless feeling will come over you. It doesn't matter if you're going to die early. You were given a chance to live and…"

"AND WHAT?" Akito cut off.

"And live it… Stop running away. All these years…I've been helping you run away, but that's gotta stop. I know many people told you that already, but what's something if you don't give it a try? Sure there maybe a few bumps on the road and torn pages on a book, but I'll be here to help you. I'm always here to help you."

Akito relaxed a little. She cocked her head down, hiding her fearful eyes. "Only you?"

Kureno knew what she meant. She wanted the Junishi to be there for her too. "I don't know about the others, but I'm sure Hatori-san will be here for you. And if you want Shigure-san too."

Akito mumbled, "I want all."

"Well…not everyone has to like you Akito-san. I know it hurts, but everyone wants to be accepted by someone. However, that's just impossible."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IMPOSSIBLE! It's impossible to like me!"

"Eh, no that's not what I meant."

"THEN WHAT DID YOU FUCKING MEAN?"

Kureno smiled nervously, "I mean no matter who you are, there will be someone there to hate you. Even the most beautiful person on earth has enemies."

Akito pouted, drawing her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I bet if you weren't born under a curse, you'd be as happy as a clown," he sighed as he gazed away.

"Don't you ever compare me to a clown," Akito grunted with a dark aura surrounding her.

Kureno ignored that remark and kept on going, "Try to understand why we are alive in this world, it's a way to know the joy of being here." He was surprised at himself. He thought up of all of that in his head.

Akito lay down back on her bed, not wanting to hear anymore of his ramblings. She soon fell asleep, dreaming of the past.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_(FLASH BACK TO WHEN AKITO WAS 6 YEARS OLD MY VERSION…Kureno is 12 years old in this one)_**

**_Kureno found Akito crying in the corner of her room. It was a time after she had gotten another one of those beatings from Ren just for asking to do something feminine. After receiving the "black here and blue there with a little bit of Red over there" treatment (if you don't know what I mean, I mean Akito was beat up again), Akito had ran somewhere._**

"**_Akito? What are you doing there? C'mon let's get you fixed up by Hatori-san's dad," Kureno said concerned. _**

_**He approached her slowly observing her. Akito didn't have that much cuts as last time, bruises were all over her arms, ankles, and as what Kureno could see of her head. There was something bleeding on Akito's small black head and it looks like a very small scratch mark. I can only imagine what this kid goes through, he thought. **_

_**Kureno could hear sniffling and crying from her hidden face. He felt bad for the little girl and placed his hand on her shaking shoulder. "It's alright Akito. I'm here. I'm always here." He carefully hugged Akito, making sure not to put too much pressure on her wounds.**_

_**Akito opened up her arms and wrapped them around his neck. She cried hopelessly and disdainfully, "Don't leave me Kureno-kun! Don't leave me to her! I don't want to see her anymore! I wanna go away! I wanna run away! Please don't leave me!"**_

"**_Wait hold on Akito, I will never leave you. I'll never forgive myself if I leave you. Just don't run away alright?" Kureno loosened his hug, and used placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked at her with those worried eyes. "If you run away, you'll be leaving me behind. I don't want you to leave me too Akito."_**

_**Akito's tears stopped and her expression became peaceful and yet her eyes were still horror struck. She nodded her little head as she put her thumb in her mouth to suck on. (AWWW)**_

_**Kureno thought that was just cute. **_

_**Akito hugged him tightly again and wouldn't let go of him. Every second, she would murmur from her little lips, "Thank you." Though she actually wanted to say I love you.**_

**_After awhile, Akito still had a grab of him and was hesitant to release. So Kureno came up with a conclusion to just carry her, and so he did. He was lucky that Akito was unhealthy and very light so it would be easy to carry her. _**

**_Kureno lead himself to the family doctor's office. Meanwhile, Akito whispered in his ear very silently, "I love you Kureno-kun…"_**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

(PRESENT)

Akito woke up to find Kureno sleeping by her side. His arms were wrapped around her waist and the sound of his breath was felt on the crook of her neck. His body was pressed against her back, completely holding on to her in his sleep.

She carefully shrugged him off and stood from the bed. Akito walked towards the Shoji leading to her garden and slowly opened it. It was nighttime already and sounds of crickets and the breeze rustling the leaves filled the air.

Akito spotted a Nightingale fly around her garden. She held out her hand, letting her index finger stick out for the bird to perch on. The bird saw Akito and perched itself on her finger, chirping a sweet tune. She studied it as it kept singing loudly at her.

Eventually, Kureno heard it and woke. He sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms out as he spotted Akito out in her garden. He wearily walked towards her. Once Kureno was just centimeters away from her back, he hugged her and placed his head on her shoulder smiling. "Let's go back to sleep, it's still night time."

"I can see that," Akito stated emotionless.

The Nightingale flew away at Kureno's presence.

"You scared it away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kureno apologized.

She didn't say anything to that.

Kureno gave up and decided to walk back to the bed. Halfway through, he paused when Akito uttered, "Do you remember the time when I told you I loved you? I was only 6 years old."

Kureno turned around surprised. He was only 12 years old back then. How can he remember? She told him "I love you" many times before.

"You probably don't remember, but that was the first time I told you that."

Then, Kureno sighed and confessed, "Well I'm sorry Akito-san. You're right, I don't remember."

"It's alright," she muttered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kureno awoke the next day at 1:00 pm. It's pretty late for the former rooster to get up from bed. And as he predicted, Akito wasn't beside him. _She's probably in her garden again._

He went to the showers to take a bath, got dressed, and did some stuff he usually does, for example, occupying Akito-san.

Kureno went to her garden and found Akito actually doing some planting. _That's a weird sight_ he thought. She was wearing her usual clan robes but despite the soil she is digging and seeds planting, she didn't mind them getting dirty. "Akito?" Kureno called out confused.

Akito turned around to Kureno with a cheerful smile on her face.

Apparently, this was just creeping Kureno out. "Akito?"

Akito giggled lightly and gladly said using her feminine voice publicly, "You already said that. So what's up?"

_Okay…_ "I…uh…umm…" Kureno was struck speechless. "You're…happy…and gardening?"

Akito stood up, took off the gardening gloves and walked towards him. "Yep, I'm planting more Tsubakis."

Kureno's in for a lot of surprises. "Tsubakis? B-but, why won't you just let the servants do that for you?" he stammered.

Akito turned her face away from Kureno slightly as she shyly answered, "Well, I haven't planted anything in 15 years. So I decided to give it a try before I die."

_Wait…is this really Akito?_ Kureno just stared at her.

"Kureno-kun?"

_SINCE WHEN DOES SHE CALL ME KURENO-KUN!_ Kureno couldn't exactly voice his thoughts.

"Kureno-kun, you're scaring me."

_You're scaring ME._

Akito chuckled at his facial expression. "You're probably wondering why I am acting like this. It's because of what you said yesterday."

_What DID I say?_

"You're right, living my life in a way that makes me happy…is worth it…"

_OHH that one._ Kureno's eyes widened.

Akito continued her explanation with a little bit of reluctance, "Last night I had a dream of when we were just kids…You told me you didn't want to leave me with all your heart…But now… I could sense in your eyes that… you want to be somewhere else rather… than be with me."

Kureno started to feel somewhat sad hearing this. "Akito…"

"I don't want you to leave me," She looked down at the ground hiding her tears, "And I'm sorry for hurting you, but all the while you stayed by my side trying to help me….And I also noticed something…"

His heart started to beat in a faster pace. Something like this could happen overnight?

"You don't smile like you used to anymore….Ever since the curse was broken, you've been sad," she looked up at him revealing her emotions, "You don't seem so happy and I was selfish enough to keep you to myself. But all along, I… " More and more tears were shed. "I LOVE YOU! Which…is why…I'm letting you…go…for you to be happy."

All of this happened too quickly it was rather suspicious. But everything that Akito had said was just, intriguing. Has she finally accepted her fate? And she also freed him.

Compassion filled Kureno's heart as he smiled sweetly at her, the way he smiled when she was a little kid…like he used to. He held Akito to his body, forming a hug as he cried tears of his own. "It doesn't matter Akito. I'm happy here…with you." Joy overwhelmed him so much. Akito was back to her old self and she's trying to live her happy life.

"It's a joy of living in this world, to know someone you knew your whole life cares for you this much," he whispered to her ear.

Akito lovingly returned his hug and continued weeping.

"I'll be here by your side forever Akito." With those last words, he kissed her.

And there is the story of the relationship between a Goddess and her beloved bird.

**The End……WAIT THERE'S MORE!**

**Extra ending:**

After the "change" of Akito, she revealed to the Junishi she is actually a woman and apologized. The cat of the Junishi, Kyo, was able to live his life after graduation without being imprisoned. Four years later, Akito gave birth to a little girl named Akina. (Guess who the father is…if you're clueless, it's Kureno)

SCENE OF KURENO'S VISIT TO AKITO

Kureno arrived at Akito's grave in a mid-summer day with his usual gift, a bouquet of Tsubakis. He sat down on the grass to talk to his dead goddess. It turned out that Akito died 5 years after her revelation due to the curse. The weak breeze swept through the area with petals of cherry blossoms from the trees fly in the air.

"Hello Akito, it's nice to see you again," Kureno alluded to the empty place. Leaning against her grave stone was a picture frame of Akito with longer hair dressed up in a woman's kimono, holding a 5 month old baby. "Everything's going great. Today was our kid's 1st birthday. She's grown a lot taller and can talk better since you last saw her. You know she really misses you. Every night she would cry for you. It's…really sad…to think that you're gone."

No response or whatsoever.

"Oh and Yuki-kun might come and visit you sometime. He'd like to pay some of his respects. It seems he finally got over his past with you." Kureno's eyes saddened. "The curse was broken yesterday…everyone was so happy…I wish you were there." He shook his head slowly trying to change the subject. "I'm thinking of showing Akina how to plant Tsubakis by the time she's 2 years old. I thought maybe you'd like it if she continues your legacy on planting Tsubakis in every corner of your garden."

Kureno gazed at the picture frame. Akito was smiling sweetly at him. "I'm sorry but I have to go now." He stood up ready to leave. "I miss you Akito. I miss you very much." A tear streamed down his face. "I'll always love you…goodbye."

In the end…Akito was never lost. She was beautiful until the day she died.

**The End**

**A Lost Beaty**

**By**

**The Eternally Forgotten**

**Now known as:**

**Freaky Krazer**

**This story was dedicated to Akito, Kureno, Natsuki Takaya, the girl with the screen name I love Atrun, all the faithful reviewers and readers, and none other than Fruits Basket. Thank you for your reviews!**

_**For Fruits Basket**_

_**I was so happy when you smiled  
**__**Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey  
**__**Far from the sunny days that lie  
**__**In sleep**_

_**Waiting with patience for the Spring  
When the flowers will bloom renewed again  
**__**Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today **_

Although the scars of yesterday  
Remain  
You can go on living as much as your heart  
Believes

You can't be born again  
Although you can change  
Let's stay together  
Always

_**-Fruits Basket theme song**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Disclaimer, READ OR DIE:** How did you guys like the ending? I was so emotional when I wrote this. I hated the fact that I made Akito die, but we have to stick to the curse. And if you're wondering what was Akito's revelation, it was the dream she had when she was 6 years old. I liked how Kureno and Akito ended up being together in this story. I'm sorry this update took awhile. I stated my reason in my other disclaimer at the top. Well this will be the last disclaimer you'll read in this story and I hoped you read this. OMG I was listening to the song For Fruits Basket, that's why I wrote that in the end. I'll never forget this story. It was the best one I've written and I am planning on hosting it in and in my xanga, Well I'll have to say this again, thank you everyone! I was so touched when a lot of people put this story in their favorites. And it made me feel like an accomplished writer. I HOPE ON SEEING AND WRITING TO ALL OF YOU SOON! Oh and I might write a sequel to this. BYE! ARIGATOU GOSAIMAZU AND SAYONARA TO ALL!


End file.
